Jaeson-Araan Cypher
Jaeson-Araan Cypher (also known by Twi'leks as Jaes'araan) was a human Force Adept that operated during the Galactic Civil War. Prior to the discovery of his Force abilities, he was an assassin and codebreaker for Imperial Intelligence. But due to his discovery of his Force sensitivity, he was forced to go underground, using his skills as a spy to survive, and curiosity giving him the desire to expand his knowledge and power in the Force. Eventually, he did develop his powers to the point of which he could give himself the title "Revanite Shadow Guardian", able to hide himself with the Force whilst being a skilled fighter to protect others, still under the guise of a bounty hunter. Appearance Jaeson appears as tall man with a lean build fit for quick movement. He has a semi-militarized haircut; short and spiked in the front. His skin is tanned by working in the sun by the Brightlands of Ryloth and his eyes are a dark blue. Personality Jaeson is a disciplined sort, but is very open minded of the galaxy around him. Because of his militant training, he is calm and disciplined in a fight, though loyal to his allies. He is not the most trusting individual, but holds worthy folk in high regard. Because of the Force opening his mind, Jaeson sees the universe more broadly, in people and places. A look at a sunrise or the smile of one's love gives him clarity and peace from within, which reminds him of the true darkness of the Empire, in destroying such beauty wherever the Emperor's hand grasps. It is for that reason why his distaste for the Empire exists. Being a slave himself, he empathizes with others cycled into the market and hates the market in of itself. Each opportunity he has, he helps slaves in small ways that will lead them to freedom, and will kill slavers and end deals. Perhaps his best trait, though his greatest handicap, Jaeson is uncannily compassionate. His strikes against sentients are always meant to incapacitate, his blasters are always set to stun, and he refuses to kill when it is unnecessary. He rarely uses his bladed weapons, as they have the potential to kill outright. He will also never take any actions that threaten the lives of others without calculation. This was also brought on by his relationship with the Living Force upon his discovery of his sensitivity to it. Equipment and Abilities Inventory Apparel Jaeson wore a light, black and blue chestplate beneath a black, hooded trench coat during. His helmet was of the same pattern with two blue luminescent eyes that serve as nightvision and a HUD with built in communication and air filters. Both the chestplate and helmet were abandoned in the destruction of the Silent Stalker, leaving only half of the helmet among the wreckage, mere days after they were purchased. After realizing that his heavier bounty hunting disguise was flagged by Imperial security forces, Jaeson decided to take a lighter, more casual and practical look; consisting of a black flight suit with protective padding on the body and durasteel shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, and a face mask covering the mouth and nose. He continued to wear this until his first encounter with Inquisitor Alkath Verayn. It was not until Jaeson learned from the records of the Sith Lord and Jedi legend, Revan, that he decided to don a defined look about him, reminiscent of the Jedi of Old. It consisted of his hooded coat, sky and navy blue layered light armor underneath, and a black, sleek helmet with a sophisticated HUD that carried a terrifying visage in the dark. Weapons *Two DC-15s sidearm blaster pistols *'DC-17m' with all attachments: blaster sniper rifle and anti-armor grenade launcher. The grenade launcher was also lost to Jaeson's first encounter with Alkath Verayn. *His Vibroblade and Vibroknife were his main melee weapons until the loss of the latter and the destruction of the former. Jaeson's nightsaber'''staff was inspired by the saberstaff wielded by Exar Kun and the interlocking sabers wielded by Asajj Ventress, but had a simple hilt design. Focused by a pair of black Bondar crystals, the blade has a black core, rather than the normal white, and has a blue corona that is capable of stunning opponents on contact. The hilts are half the length of normal lightsabers, making the saberstaff form near the same length of a normal lightsaber, answering the problem that most saberstaves have; those being that the stave is easily cut in two, potentially destroying it, and the difficulty of blast deflection. This gives him more variety in a duel, especially with dual phase controls, allowing him to shorten the saber blades to shoto length. Miscellaneous *A sophisticated piece of equipment, Jaeson's '''Slice-Buddy, lets him communicate with long range transmissions, slice and hack computers, and provide medical and other scans from a computerized wrist piece. Abilities Physical Through physical conditioning and training as an Imperial assassin, Jaeson is a strong, swift, and competent martial artist in the art of Teräs Käsi. Marksmanship was also part of his training regimen, to an advanced degree. All of these skills complement his choices of weaponry with ease. His martial arts abilities also branched into swordsmanship. He had skill in Jar'Kai dual blade fencing, often using both vibro weapons at once. Some time before and after the construction of his lightsabers, Jaeson became very skilled in a handful of Jedi lightsaber forms; focusing on the defensive and tight Soresu for blast and saber deflection, the aggressive Shien and Djem-So for counters and parries, and then Niman, the balanced form utilizing both fencing and Force attacks. With his weapon skills, coupled with his stealth and slicing skills, makes him a top class infiltrator and assassin. The Force Though not formally trained at first, Jaeson's potential for the Force gave him early access to minor foresight in combat, especially in his combat training. Also, due to his already disciplined mind, he could use telekinesis and mind tricks to a minor extent early on. It was not until he traveled to the abandoned Jedi Temple on Tython that he developed advanced telekinesis and mental attacks. This, mixed with his sniping precision, lets him target specific parts of an opponent's body to grip. Inspired by his need to combat the Force-centric Alkath Verayn, Jaeson tried developing a form of Force Deflection that allows him to redirect the direction of moderate power energy strikes, such as Force Lightning, which actually works within Jaeson's martial arts mindset. Though his light side abilities are formidable, Jaeson's dark side abilities actually add to their effectiveness. Taking from the teachings of Revan, he uses his passions about what he felt was right and held most dear. His Force Lightning is not as powerful as most, but coupled with being able to focus those with compressed air to create a Force Blast, also coupled with precision, makes Jaeson a force to reckon with in combat. Both a bane and a blessing, Jaeson can sense what are known as "Wounds in the Force" in his dreams. His first discovery into his Force potential, though revealing itself late, he can sense and see visions of the suffering of other lifeforms on a galactic scale; from the subjugation of the Wookies to possible future deaths of surviving Jedi at the hands of the Imperial Inquisitors. Most catastrophic to himself are mass killings, such as the destruction of Alderaan at the hands of the Death Star. Jaeson's most formidable, but near undetectable ability subconsciously masks his Force sensitivity, preventing other Force users from sensing his presence, even from himself. This form of stealth prevented Jaeson's acknowledgment of his Force potential from birth until two decades later. Further empowerment of Force Stealth completely renders Jaeson's presence to others to to nil, practically becoming invisible to the weak minded at will. Stronger minds require heavier concentration to influence his presence to them, but any other use of the Force drops the shroud. History Born to smugglers on his parents' cargo ship, The Starlight Strider, before the Clone Wars, Jaeson Araan grew up learning certain skills onboard; sneaking, slicing, and the like. However, when he was nine, during a deal gone sour on Ryloth, he was adopted by Twi'lek slaves after being separated from his real family and cycled into slavery, himself. Growing up, he retained his sneakier skillset and even managed an escape or two, but was always caught. He did learn the language of the Twi'leks, Twileki, on Ryloth, earning him his Twi'lek name, "Jaes'araan". It was not until his master went to Coruscant for business, that Jaeson's life changed for the better, of a sorts; An Imperial Intelligence Agent, whom was spying on his master, recognized potential in Jaeson, during an escape he mounted, at fifteen years of age, liberating himself from his master with his slicing and stealth skills. Almost immediately as he was about to steal the agent's speeder, the agent caught him and gave the adolescent slave an ultimatum: Be a part of Imperial Intelligence, or be returned to his master. Naturally, he choose Imperial Intelligence. Jaeson was trained as an Imperial Agent up until the end of his adolescent life. By eighteen, he was part of the Operations Bureau, specializing in infiltration, data retrieval, and assassination. The former slave served the Empire as one of its best agent's, designated "Cipher 46", until a simple, but major complication arose in his career: Force sensitivity making it known late. Jaeson found himself having visions of the galaxy around him. He found himself seeing the true consequences of his actions in his sleep as his missions have uncanny success. He soon recognized what it was to the Empire; the Force, and an affront to their Anti-Jedism. With his conscience opened to the suffering of the people and his knowledge of what will happen to him, he ran away. From then on, he used his skills and resources to run away from the Empire, under the guise of bounty hunter and mercenary, picking up teachings of the Force wherever he could obtain them, starting with sliced Jedi training holograms. Career Choices After stealing a Lambda class shuttle and taking it to Nar Shaddaa, he sold it to a black market dealer for two hundred thousand credits and used a percentage of it to equip himself with weaponry and armor to give him the guise of a bounty hunter; a DC-17m interchangeable weapon system with sniper and an anti armor grenade launcher attachments and DC-15s sidearms. He also purchased two vibro weapons; a vibroblade and a vibroknife for melee combat. After these purchases were made, Jaeson bought a bounty hunting license to begin his new career. He discovered a seemingly easy, well paying bounty on a Rodian, known as Nadu, who stole a considerable amount of credits from a Neimoidian casino in Tarko-Se, on Cato Neimoidia. On a "hunch", Jaeson determined that the Rodian fled to Tatooine. Despite having sufficient credits to purchase a ship, Jaeson believed that after selling an Imperial Lambda class shuttle, his purchase of a ship would mount suspicion among any Imperials monitoring credit transactions, especially with stolen Imperial property involved. So, Jaeson found passage to Tatooine from the Twi'lek captain Oola r`utian, thus beginning a new chain of events in his life. Smuggler. Bounty Hunter. Jedi? Some time into his joining the Twi'lek smuggling group known as the Ryloth Brotherhood, Jaeson found his progression in his Force abilities to be very slow. Recalling a certain morning on Cato Neimoidia with Captain Oola r'utian gave him great discomfort and the constant distraction impeded his concentration in many inopportune moments while on the job. This would continue until a certain day on the job, when he would accept his feelings for her and let her become part of his strength. Then the two went on a salvaging job, in an asteroid belt near the ancient Sith homeworld of Moraband. There, they collected Imperial weapons and supplies before being chased by Imperial mines and crash landing on the abandoned world's Valley of Dark Lords. There they discovered the fate of Asur'rutian, Oola's father, enthralled and possessed by the ancient Sith Lady Darth Dryar, who used Sith Sorcery to bind her soul to a talisman embedded in her skull after her death. After a short battle with enthralled Imperials and saber-shattering artifact destruction, Dryar no longer had mortal ties and was thus gone forever, freeing the Rutian patriarch. Afterwards, Jaeson asked Asur his permission to take Oola into courtship. Then,.months before the Battle of Yavin, Jaeson encountered the Imperial Inquisitor Alkath Verayn during a particular bounty hunting assignment from the Hutts. This encounter nearly cost him his life or surrender to the Dark Adept Program, inspiring Jaeson to explore the galaxy for further knowledge of the Force to protect himself and his new family. It was also the occasion in which he adopted the young Twi'lek Cayda after saving her from her deathstick addiction. Then tragically, during the time of the Battle of Yavin, Jaeson had his most devastating vision of Alderaan and the Death Star's destructions. He watched the planet being pulverized into dust and asteroids slowly, as the cities were destroyed, and the people dying. Then it went to the Darth Star's destruction; the soldiers crying in panic as the station exploded around them, the obedient, but good men saying silent goodbyes to their loved ones, and all those lives wiped out like the people of Alderaan. It was then that Jaeson realized that even with good intentions, both sides suffered because of the conflict and only the Rebels had a slight moral stance in his mind. Weeks after, Jaeson encountered Druue Transitora, a fellow Force Adept and an expert on mental aspects of the Force, whose adoptive mother was killed in the Death Star's destruction. Path to the Force One year after the Battle of Yavin, Jaeson's Force abilities were quickly developed to the point where he finally delved into Tython's crystal caves to finally create his lightsaber and killed a terentatek he encountered in the caves, afterwards returning to his family with knowledge from the Jedi Temple on Tython. Category:Steve's Stuff Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Bounty Hunter Characters Category:Smuggler Characters Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Fanon Category:Featured